We're an Anime?
by Pixelfun20
Summary: One night, right before the disbanding ceremony, a mysterious force whisks the trainees of the 104th and the Survey Corps to a strange mansion to see their future. As if this was hard enough to deal with…the businessman and shape-shifting cat certainly weren't making things any easier. What was this about their universe being on the verge of collapse? Rated T because its SnK.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! Nice to see ya here on my new story,** _ **We're an Anime**_ **! This is just a story I thought up of when I read the reactions by Authorgirl27 and celd16(Huge shoutout to you two!), and it wouldn't get off of my head. It was there for** _ **months**_ **.**

 **Gohan: Seriously, Pixel was babbling to me about it for forever!**

 **Me: And since cecld hasn't updated in around five months and authorgirl is having trouble writing(I feel your pain!), I decided, hey, what the heck? I'll write one!**

 **Gohan: And one more thing. This story is going to be second to** _ **The Basement**_ **and later,** _ **Journey into the Unknown.**_ **Updates will be extremely sporadic. It might be a week, could be a couple months.**

 **Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **So here…We...GO!**

* * *

The mess hall of the 104th Training Corps was lively, cadets talking to each other happily or nervously. The late summer air hung heavy as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin talked quietly to each other. A couple of tables over, Jean bragged about what he was going to do once he made the Military Police (didn't even know what his score was to know that he was going to make it) as Marco groaned, slightly embarrassed. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt all talked about who knows what, and Connie attempted to keep Sasha out of his food (key word: attempted) as Ymir flirted with an uncomfortable-looking Krista.

Suddenly, a huge, ear-popping "bang!" echoed through the barracks. The future top-ten and several other cadets instinctively covered their ears.

"What was that?!" Eren yelled once the ringing in his ears had subsided.

"What?" Connie yelled back, a finger trying to clear out an invisible clot in his ear.

"I don't get it?" Armin said loudly, massaging his head. "What just—?"

Abruptly, some of the trainees cried out. All felt a pulling in their guts, folding them in on themselves. In a pop, Eren and his friends, plus all of the best cadets, were nowhere to be found.

"What in the world?" Thomas exclaimed. "They're…gone!"

In the Survey Corps headquarters, Squad Levi was taking off their 3DM gear after a hard day of training. The air was damp with sweat as Hanji took off the last bit of her gear.

"Wow," Eld huffed. "Heichou must've been in a bad mood today. That exercise was a lot harder than normal."

Oluo rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't," he replied in a Levi-ish fashion. Petra elbowed him in the gut.

"I still don't see why he needed me with you guys," Hanji whined. "I was planning to do experiments on Sonny and Bean!"

Gunther scooted away from the Squad Leader.

Suddenly, everyone in the room felt as if they were kicked in the gut, and disappeared.

In conference with Erwin, Mike, Levi, and Nabana felt the same, and all three vanished.

Alone in his house, Hannes disappeared.

"Oof!"

Eren grunted as someone landed on his stomach. Groaning, he thrusted whoever-it-was off. Rubbing his head, he sat up, opening his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Big oaf," he muttered.

"Nice choice of words," the person replied, and Eren was instantly wide-eyed, scrambling to his feet in shock. Stumbling upright, he saluted, though internally wondering whether that bang had knocked him out and this was a bad dream.

"S-sir!" he stammered. "I apologize!"

Commander Erwin Smith waved off the cadet, standing up himself, slightly amused, though still on guard. "No hard feelings," he replied. "Now, do you have any idea where we are?"

Eren, still reeling from meeting the leader of the Survey Corps, shook his head. They had landed in a large room, with a polished wooden floor and a colorful woolen carpet in the middle. Chairs with large cushions—at least twenty of them—lined the room. A black something—neither man could figure out just what it was—was mounted on the wall. Around the room, everyone groaned and stood up, recovering from the ordeal.

"No, sir!" Eren finally answered, regaining his head. "My comrades and I were eating dinner before we were somehow brought here, sir!"

Erwin smiled slightly at the teenager. He did seem to be respectful. "At ease," he said, waving him off. "No need for formalities here. Name, cadet?"

"Eren Yeager, of the 104th Training Corps!"

"Well, Yeager, looks like we got ourselves into quite the predicament here."

"Commander Erwin, sir! Are you okay?" A woman with short blond hair walked up to the pair.

"Quite, Nabana," Erwin replied. "Any idea what this place is?"

"No, sir!"

"Eren! Are you alright?"

The green-eyed teenager turned around to find Mikasa and Armin jogging towards him. The Oriental felt only worry for her adoptive brother, while Armin ran over the statistics in his head, yet couldn't even begin to form a theory on why they were here.

"Fine, Mikasa," Eren answered.

A ways away, Jean looked around in awe and confusion, sticking close to Marco. Petra and Gunther, who were the only people in the room to have their 3DM gear, were wary, blades drawn as they surveyed the area, patrolling the borders. Ymir stood protectively over a distressed Krista, and practically snarled at Reiner when he got close. Annie was a cool-headed as ever, and Bertolt stuck close the Reiner. Levi crossed his arms and was overall awesome about the situation, and Oluo attempted to copy the corporal. Eld and Mike talked over this new development, while Mina, Sasha, and Connie watched everything with bewildered faces.

"Hey!" Marco called. "There's a window over here!"

"And a door here!" Gunther echoed. "But it's locked."

Scowling, Levi moved as if to kick down the door, but his foot suddenly rebounded, as if hitting rubber, a couple inches away from the wood, and he stumbled slightly before regaining his balance with a load of swear words.

"That's odd," Petra remarked. "Gunther was able to touch the door easily."

"The same happens over here, too!" Moblit called, massaging his hand from where he had tried to hit the glass window.

Eren walked over and glanced out of the windowpane. Nothing could be seen, a swirl of white blocking any view. This was getting weird.

"Ohmygosh!" Hanji squealed, stars practically lighting in her eyes. "The science behind this must be amazing! You can only touch the ways out if you don't want to harm it! Amazing!" She drooled.

"Hey!" Krista yelled, bringing the talking to a close. "That black screen-thingy's showing words!"

Everyone paused and looked at the black thing mounted on the wall. Sure enough, words had formed on its surface.

 _Hello,_ it read.

"Who are you?" Erwin asked the thing, frowning as he instantly took the lead. "Why are we here?"

The words changed, more text appearing. _I am Ever,_ it replied. _And you are here to see your future._

That made everyone start talking to each other. Hanji almost fainted from excitement, Moblit barely catching her in time. Jean cried out a disbelieving protest as Mike and Nabana shared a doubtful look. Hannes frowned.

"Tch," Levi announced, the others quieting to see what he had to say. "Impossible. If you really know our destinies, prove it!"

 _Very well,_ Ever replied. _You are Levi Ackerman, nephew of Kenny Ackerman and was raised by him for the first few years of your life. You grew up to become one of the Underground City's greatest criminals, and only joined the Survey Corps when Erwin caught you as a pardon. Although you originally planned to kill him, you eventually warmed up to the morals of the Survey Corps and went on to become its greatest soldier._

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Anger rose in Levi's throat, the worst he had felt since Isabel and Farlan's deaths. The trainees and Levi Squad just stared at Ackerman, and the Corporal barely restrained himself from beating them all to a pulp. At least his murderous glare kept all the questions at bay. Mike and Erwin shared a glance. This thing could be a real threat.

Eren looked at Mikasa, who was just as shocked as he was. Levi's last name was Ackerman?

"So…" Armin put in quietly. "I guess you and Levi are related."

 _You asked._ Ever's text changed once again. _I have not had such fun for a long time. Anyways, let's get down to business. What you are looking at is a Television, or a TV for short. This will show you your pasts, presents, and futures. I warn you, prepare yourself for part one. It is some of your worst days. Feel free to comment; the show will stop whenever someone talks._

"Wait!" Armin called out. "How are the door and window blocked? And why did you choose us to see this?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. The kid prioritized.

 _The door will open in its own time,_ the words read. _And a blizzard is currently roaring outside of the house. I wouldn't want you to die of hypothermia._

"A blizzard!" Jean and Eren exclaimed at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"What?" Krista asked. "But it's summer!"

 _All will be revealed in due time. I chose you because you either will influence or know Eren Yeager the best. He is a focal point in your world: the hero, you could say. For now, though: welcome to your pasts._

"EREN you—!" Jean cut himself off when he noticed just who was watching him, but still fumed quietly, seating himself in a chair. Marco, doing the same, smiled nervously at the looks his best friend got.

Yeager himself was completely shell-shocked, eyes wide. Armin and Mikasa looked at each other before staring at their best friend. Hannes smirked to himself. He knew that kid was special.

"It's starting!" Mina called. Everyone hurriedly took a seat, preparing to watch the first episode of Attack on Titan.

* * *

 **Me: Yeah, minor cliffy there, but I hope you don't mind too much. Next chappie will focus on the first half of aot's first episode. Can't wait!**

 **Gohan: With nothing else to say, we'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *Dodges rotten tomatoes* Sorry I took so long! Really!**

 **Gohan: *Ducks a mushy apple* Why am I getting hit? Pixel's the one not writing!**

 **Me: *Ahem* Anyways, sorry for taking so long you guys. Writing these chapters are hard! I was actually supposed to post this last week, but…**

 **Gohan: We discovered Hetalia. Valid reason. In fact, we're working on a crossover APH/SnK one-shot based off of Ilse's notebook, and it should be out in a couple days at this rate.**

 **Me: I know this was supposed to be half the episode, but I stopped at the 7-min mark just because I wanted to post this.**

 **So here...we...GO!**

* * *

Text appeared on the screen once again, but the fount was different, and as they read it, another voice, unrecognizable to anyone, spoke the words. This wasn't Ever.

" **It is not how a warrior lives, but how he dies. The life of a warrior is not measured by how he lived, but rather, what he did before his death. A warrior is one that stands firm and endures, no matter what. Let me teach you something. The most important thing for a warrior…is not the number of techniques he knows. The most important thing is…"**

The voice paused, bodies and blood flashing faster than they could study across the screen. Sasha shivered, gripping Connie's arm. Jean scowled. This was why he and Marco would get to the interior! Mike and Erwin shared a glance, both thinking the same thing: What could've caused so much death?

" **To have the will and guts to never give up!"**

 **Swords glinted as a hooded soldier slashed at the screen. Everything went black.**

"Well…" Gunther remarked. "That was pretty good for a show opener."

Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt all shared a worried look. Did Ever know of their mission?

 **The scene changed. Geese flew slowly overhead.**

"This is creepy," Krista shivered. "I don't like the music." Ymir laughed, putting an arm around the blonde.

"You're going to face a lot worse than birds, sweetheart," she joked.

"What's going on?" Eld asked. "Ever said that we were seeing our past first. Just where—and when—are we?"

 **Eren's eye, as wide as it could be, reflected the geese.**

The present Eren paled, gripping Mikasa's hand tightly. Armin patted his arm reassuringly, though he felt just as bad as he was. It couldn't be _that_ day…right?

 **Townspeople looked up. A dog barked, no sound coming from its lips. The geese flew by a church tower, nearing the walls. The screen followed them, and as the birds flew by the wall, a giant, skinless hand gripped the wall.**

A collective gasp rang out over the group. Eren closed his eyes, steeling himself as Armin and Mikasa did the same. Reiner shifted uncomfortably, and Bertolt grabbed his sweaty palm, nodding at him.

 **Mikasa, Eren, and Armin looked at the wall in fear. The screen switched from a side view to come up behind them.**

" **That day, humanity remembered…"**

"Armin?" Mikasa asked in surprise. The blonde blinked, eyes wide. The narrator had the same voice as him…

"This is as weird as heck," Jean muttered. No one visibly argued.

 **A shadow towered over the wall. The Colossal Titan looked over the top of Wall Maria, steam bellowing from its mouth and head.**

Bertolt turned white, and Reiner sweated even more. Both they and Annie were suddenly glad that they had chosen their chairs together, in the back of the room.

"… **The terror of being dominated by Them."**

 **The Colossal Titan is seen from farther away, a good ten meters above the wall.**

"It's…huge," Connie breathed.

"Tell me about it," Moblit agreed, his fists clenched.

Hanji squealed. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "It's so handsome! If only I could capture it, then—"

"Shitty glasses?" Levi interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Bertolt watched the scientist in sudden fear.

"… **The humiliation of being kept in a cage," Armin's voice continued. Eren's shocked face gets a close-up. The scene switches to behind the Colossal, and a fierce music begins to play. It shows a bird's-eye view of Shiganshina.**

"Now that is one…big…beast," Petra breathed, eyes wide. "Now I think I get how it broke through the wall."

Eren clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. Mike noticed, and sighed. Those three were survivors from Maria, alright. Reiner also closed his eyes, breathing out and attempting to calm down.

 **The scene changed in a flash. Horse's hooves splashed into a puddle, a mare neighing. The setting was a hilly forest, and the group galloped across it.**

 **A man, wearing the Survey Corps cape, led the charge.**

"Here's to us!" Gunther called, and the Scouts cheered.

" **Prepare for combat!" The man commanded. The screen turned to focus on his 3DM gear. "We have one target! Defeat it, and make this humanity's first base outside of the walls!"**

Levi sighed. That was one their worst missions.

 **Hanji, another soldier, and Erwin got the focus.**

Hanji grinned. "There's you and I!" she announced. Erwin shrugged.

 **Erwin perked up. "Target approaching!" he called.**

 **A titan walked into a clearing. The commanding soldier thrust out his hand. "Split into five groups, just as we practiced!"**

"Hey, that's what we do!" Sasha called out.

Nabana, sitting nearby, replied, "It's a lot more complicated than it looks."

" **We'll be the decoys! Attack Teams: switch to Three-Dimensional Gear!"**

 **The men leapt off of their horses, flying onto the trees. Another team rode in front of the Titan.**

" **We'll strike from all directions at once!"**

Mina held her breath in excitement. So this was the Survey Corps!

"Hey," Armin remarked. "Doesn't the leader seem...familiar?"

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

The blond shrugged. "I just feel like we know him from somewhere."

Sasha nodded. "I know what you mean," she added in. "He reminds me of our instructor."

"Oh, are you talking about Keith Shadis?" Gunther asked. "He was our old Commander. Retired after this expedition."

"What?!" Eren exclaimed. "That's so cool! I never would've guessed!"

"He really let himself go," Connie snickered, but blanched as the entire Corps gave him a Levi-level death glare. "What? Just sayn'!" He sunk into his puffy chair as Sasha laughed at his expense. The TV started up again as soon as she calmed down.

 **The soldiers continued to fly around, and one separated from the rest. The screen zoomed in on the titan's nape, the being taking no notice of them.**

" **Have a taste of mankind's strength!" A soldier roared.**

 **The Survey Corps member, a man with blond hair whirled, his blades seeming to slice through the screen. Everything went black.**

"Amazing!" Eren cheered, throwing his hands in the air with a childlike grin on his face. "I can't wait until I get to join them!"

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other from their places on their friends' sides, passing a silent message to each other with a smile. It had been a long time since they had seen Eren so happy. Though Mikasa and Eren had seemed to have forgotten, Armin gritted his teeth. The happy feeling wouldn't last for very long, the way this episode was going.

Petra smiled to herself. It was such a good feeling that someone actually was excited about joining the Corps. Too bad it would probably be crushed in their first expedition.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool," Marco remarked, scratching his chin. "I guess that the Corps aren't half as bad as I thought they were."

Levi scowled. Hanji, noticing the change, laughed.

"C'mon," she grinned. "Why don't you smile, Levi?"

The look the Corporal gave her could have curdled milk, but didn't phase the scientist.

"I know you want to~," she cooed.

Before Levi could get out of his seat and beat Hanji to a pulp, however, a sweaty Moblit was suddenly in between them, hands held up in a calming gesture.

"Ah, squad leader," he interrupted. "I'm sure Levi can smile in his own time. Why don't we just leave him alone?"

"Of course not!" Hanji replied happily.

"Uh, y-yes, yes we are," he stammered fearfully as he glanced at Levi. At that, the second-in-command of Hanji Squad grabbed the back of Hanji's chair and dragged the scientist away.

"All a bunch of maniacs," Jean muttered under his breath. Good thing he was going to make it to the Military Police!

The TV started once again.

 **The crest of Wall Maria suddenly appeared, along with vicious music.**

" **Seid ihr das Essen Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"**

 **The crest exploded, accompanied by a choir singing "Hah!" over and over.**

"What the heck?!" Levi, Jean, and Eren exclaimed at the same time.

"Those three think so alike it's scary," Nabana muttered to Mike, who nodded solemnly.

"I don't get it," Gunther remarked. "What's the sudden music for?"

Oluo shrugged. No one had an answer.

 **Some kind of symbols appeared on the screen, the Wall as the background. Fire burned around it.**

"What's that?" Connie asked.

"It's German," Sasha replied. Everyone stared at the food fanatic in shock, and she reddened. "Well, not those symbols. The opening phrase. We spoke German in my village. Reminds me a bit of home."

"Well, what did it say?" Levi questioned, still irritable from Ever's revelation earlier.

"'They are the prey and we are the hunters'," the hunter replied, taking the Corporal's tone in stride.

"Well, I hope you don't have to translate the whole thing," Krista said. "That would be a lot of work."

 **The symbols stopped flaming, and a red stripe went across it. Underneath were the words: 'Attack on Titan.' The screen zoomed out more, and running chains came into view, slowing down until they stopped. The chorus continued.**

"I bet that's the title," Armin inferred. "And that the English on the bottom is a translation of the symbols on top." The others nodded. It made sense.

 **The camera moved up, showing more and more criss-crossing chains until it reached the top of the Wall, where a new scene began.**

 **Swords, bloodied cloaks, and blades stuck out of the ground. Around ten cadets were standing at the scene, looking down on the ground emotionlessly. A wind blew their hair about.**

"Is that...us?" Eren asked incredulously.

Erwin and Armin both had brows furrowed. In the same brainwave, they thought: _What could cause that much death?_ The Corps commander continued to think about how to stop it, however, while Armin stopped there.

Mike raised an eyebrow, and he and Nabana shared a look. These cadets seemed to be important. The Section Commander resolved to watch the ones who joined the Recon Corps.

" **Our names won't be remembered if we die like trampled flowers."**

 **The camera zoomed in on three soldiers.**

"That's definitely us," Mikasa said quietly. Everyone agreed.

"I still don't get why there's singing," Jean complained, hand on his cheek as he stared at the TV in boredom.

"I like it," Connie shrugged.

"Me, too," Petra supplied. "I kinda liked that first line."

"Agreed," Eld put in.

" **I refuse to be forgotten, written down as less than worthless."**

"That sound's like Eren talking," Armin said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. Mikasa nodded in agreement.

 **Suddenly, blood splattered the lens as titans walked through what seemed to be a district.**

"I really hope that's a town in Wall Maria," Mina murmured fearfully. Erwin bit his bottom lip, silently doubting that it was the case. If Wall Maria wasn't plugged soon, than the titans would breach Wall Rose.

" **Scream and cry but none will hear you."  
Titans walked through a trench, leading up to where a hole was in the Wall.**

Everyone tensed, wishing that this wasn't going to happen.

" **Plead and beg but none will help you."**

"What's with the depressing lyrics?" Connie asked.

"That's actual life, brat," Levi said harshly. "Get used to it."

" **You no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle?"**

 **The scene changed to show soldiers standing in formation in HQ's courtyard. It zoomed in to show Eren saluting. Jean and Marco are visible behind him.**

Jean sighed to himself. If Eren was the hero, did that mean he would always be better than him?

" **There are beings that live off our fears."**

 **Eren and some soldiers jump off the Wall to the titans below.**

" **And there words are like knives as they play with our lives."**

 **The picture turned to show some kind of green-blue titan's face.**

"This keeps on getting weirder and weirder," Hannes said, running a hand through his stubby blond hair.

"No kidding," Mike replied.

Erwin frowned at the lyrics. No one played with their lives or really tried to take their freedom. Sure, the MPs were jerks, but no one wanted them dead but the titans.

...Right?

" **They'll try to control you as if they own you, will you let them steal your freedom?"**

 **The scene showed the symbols from the beginning again, then turned to a titan's face and back to the symbols again.**

" **Channel the anger swelling inside you."**

 **A wall with the crest of Wall Sina burst into fragments, rock raining over the screen.**

Everyone shuddered at once, suddenly feeling the fear from what the screen was showing. Marco felt his eyes widen. Would the Titans get as far as Wall Sina?

" **Fight the boundary 'till you you break through."**

 **Another area of the Wall exploded.**

" **Deep in your soul there's no hesitation."**

 **The camera turned up to show a soldier being flung up into the air, then zoomed in to see that it was Eren, who wore a shocked expression.**

Eren tensed, and Mikasa frowned. How was he alone?

"Are they talking about the titans?" Gunther asked. "If they are, how would they fear us?" No one answered.

" **So make yourself the one they all fear!"**

 **The scene changed once again to to a close on some 3DM gear, quickly zooming out to show soldiers flying through Trost.**

" **There is a fire burning inside you."**

 **The screen showed Annie for a moment, then turned to Mikasa, and finally to Eren as he runs across a rooftop, a titan beside him.**

" **A burning desire you can't extinguish."**

 **Eren quickly flew around to the Titan's back and killed it effortlessly in a blur of movement.**

"Tch," Oluo scoffed. "I'd be surprised if you could do that half as well as me."

Petra elbowed him in the gut while Mikasa shot the Special Ops soldier a death glare. Eren only rolled his eyes. All of the cadets were getting used to Bossard's antics pretty quick.

" **A crimson arrow rips through the twilight."**

 **Garrison soldiers fired cannons at the titans, who walked slowly toward a breach in the Wall.**

Hannes bit his lip. If the wall was breached, he and the other Garrisoners would be the first line of defense, something he quite frankly thought he would never be ready for. The blond sighed. He wished he could just live the old life of Shiganshina again.

 **Cadets in a lift fired guns off at the eyes of titans.**

The cadets shivered. None of them ever wanted to do that. Would they have to, if this scene was only in the intro?

"Why are they firing guns?" Moblit asked. "Everyone know they're useless against titans?"

"I don't know," Levi snapped. "None of this makes any sense!"

" **This is the moment for war!"**

 **Eren leapt to attack the Colossal Titan.**

"Yes!" Eren cheered. "Kill him!"

"Eren," Mikasa slapped him upside the head. "Calm down. You don't need to be this hotheaded all the time."

Bertolt shifted uncomfortably.

 **The scout's emblem waved in an unseen wind.**

 **Jean performed a flip in a black background.**

Said soldier grinned to himself.

 **Scouts began to jump up into the air, blades drawn and ready to fight. The scene switched to show hundreds of soldiers leaping upwards. The choir continued, growing in volume.**

 **The TV looked over dozens of titans, just waiting to cross the wall in front of them.**

"That's one big hoard," Marco breathed.

 **The soldiers fell through the air, then it changed to rapidly changing drawings. Though most were too fast to be seen, Jean and Sasha were glimpsed.**

 **The scene continued like this, showing displays of people too fast to study.**

 **Separate shots of Mikasa, Armin and Eren showed them in the sky.**

 **Finally, the TV calmed to show Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Annie, Jean, and Reiner all staring at the sun.**

"That...was...AMAZING!" Hanji cheered, throwing up her hand with a whoop. "Again!"

"For once, I agree with you," Erwin replied, and the rest voiced their consent. That was an amazing opener, motivational and powerful.

"But still," Jean questioned. "What was it for?"

"Did 'intro' ever come into your head, horseface?" Eren replied, obviously enjoying the cadet's irritation.

"I'm pretty sure that was what we had watched _before_ that," Jean shot back. "And if you weren't such a suicidal idiot you'd get that!"

"Bastard!"

"Titan-loving dog!"

"Oh, it is on!"

Jumping up from their seats, Eren and Jean walked towards each other, scowling. After a moment, they both punched each other in synch and started to fight. Almost immediately, though, Marco and Mikasa jumped in between them and dragged (in Mikasa's case, carried) the two away from each other.

Connie and Sasha groaned in unison, the latter handing the bald cadet 200 yen.

"Easy money, at least," Connie sighed, pocketing the yen.

"Are they always like that?" Gunther asked Mina, who was sitting close to them.

"Unfortunately," The pigtailed cadet replied.

The TV started again.

 **To You, 2000 Years From Now. The Fall of Shiganshina District, Part 1**

Armin sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest. So they were right. Eren, next to him, clenched his fists and looked down, while Mikasa only watched him worriedly. She had gotten over Carla's death a long time ago. Of course, she still felt deep sadness and regret at her fate, but was, of course, more worried about Eren.

 **Blue daisies waved in the sunlight, before being splattered with blood. A titan's mouth, open wide, roared. A windmill on a hilly farmland became overrun with titans.**

"What in world…?" Sasha shivered. Erwin and Levi shared a glance. What was going on?

 **A royal uniform lay next to a fire. Dead bodies lay in a forest. A bee crawled next to an open eye. A person was carried up by titan hands.**

Eren paled. That...that scene looked almost like an exact replica of his mother's death. What did it mean?

 **Eren gasped, waking up as some geese were flying.**

"Wow, Eren," Jean said. For once, he wasn't sarcastic or teasing. "Seriously, you have one messed-up mind."

"But…" Said cadet trailed off. "I don't remember dreaming that."  
"You probably forgot it," Armin answered. "People usually forget their dreams after several hours or so."

Mike twitched his nose, slightly sceptical. Eren was supposed to be the main character...did he have foresight or one of those fairy-tail powers, and that was why he had that dream. It did seem to a bit prophetic.

 **Eren took some deep breath, and the camera focused to see Mikasa kneeling above him.**

" **Hey, Mikasa," He said sleepily.**

" **We should head back," she replied.**

"What are you doing?" Petra asked.

"Collecting firewood from Wall Maria," Eren shrugged. "It was our weekly chore."  
"Sleeping on the job, I see," Nabana noted, and the brunette sighed. He was ten and lazy at that age, okay?

" **Why are you here?" Eren asked.**

" **Were you in a deep sleep and still think you're dreaming?" Mikasa sighed, standing back up.**

" **No, I think I was have a really long dream."**

"But that was only a couple seconds," Mina noted. "Did we only see part of it?"

"Thank goodness it wasn't longer," Eld replied, massaging his forehead. "All of those flashing lights were giving me a headache,"

" **What was I dreaming about?" Eren continued, rubbing his eyes. "I can't remember."**

 **Mikasa picked up a pack of wood, sticks jingling slightly, before looking at Eren in confusion. "Eren, why are you crying?"**

 **Eren looked up in confusion, hand touching the tears that were silently streaming down his face. "Huh?"**

Jean snorted in amusement. Seriously, the kid cried about dreams, of all things?

Marco elbowed his best friend, sending him a ' _shut up_ ' glare. "Eren, why were you crying?" he asked, the others all looking to the main character, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, okay?" he said defensively. "I was just fine."

 **Year 845, Shiganshina District.**

"I think we've already deduced that," Reiner commented, speaking up for the first time.

 **Titans grabbed futilely at Wall Maria.**

" **Hear! The Walls were created by God's great wisdom."**

"Oh, great," Ymir snorted. "One of those Wall Cultists."

"Don't say that!" Krista scolded her friend. "You're being mean again, Ymir!"  
The freckled teen snorted. "So? He's still an idiot."

"Ymir!"

" **The Walls are the work of God!" A preacher called out in vain to the passing townspeople.**

"I agree with the freckled brat," Levi said, obviously annoyed. "Those guys piss me off."

" **Don't tell anyone I was crying," Eren grumbled to Mikasa, entering Wall Maria.**

Jean snorted with barely contained laughter, obviously amused.

"Shut up," Eren grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

" **I won't," The asian replied. "But if you don't know why you are crying, maybe you should talk to your Dad about it?"**

" **Are kidding me?" Eren huffed. "I can't tell my Dad about that!**

"Why not?" Krista asked. "I mean,che is your dad, right? Don't you and he have a good relationship?"

"It's not that," Eren grumbled.

"Eren was just a bit prideful back then," Armin replied. "I've long lost count of how many fights he's gotten into because of that."

"Looks like he still is," Jean put in, still amused by Eren's earlier display.

For once, Eren ignored the ash-haired cadet. "Besides," he continued. "I haven't seen my dad since Wall Maria fell. I wouldn't call that a good relationship."

"I'm sorry," Krista apologised.

"It's fine," the main character shrugged. "I've long gotten over it, anyways."

" **What were you crying about, Eren?"**

Hannes groaned, placing his head in his hands. He missed those days as a drunken soldier, sure, and he would do anything to get them back, but did have to be such an _idiot_ back then?

Levi raised an eyebrow at the Garrison Captain's actions, but said nothing.

 **The view changed to a Garrison soldier's back, focusing on the rose insignia. Hannes looked down on the two, a blush lining his cheeks. He was obviously drunk.**

" **Mr. Hannes," Eren greeted.**

"Oh," Gunther said, eyeing Hannes disapprovingly. "So you were one of _them_."

" **Is Mikasa mad at you?" The drunk Garrison soldier continued, leaning forwards.**

" **What? Why would I be crying?" Eren replied, before pinching his nose. "Ugh! You reek of alcohol!" Laughter greeted the child's remark.**

" **Nothing wrong with that," another Garrison soldier, playing cards and drinking booze with two other soldiers.**

"Tch. Slackers," Levi grunted. He despised that kind of soldier, even more than new recruits. And he made sure Hannes knew that with his signature death glare.

" **You're drinking again?" Eren said disapprovingly.**

"See?" Sasha spoke up, pointing an accusatory finger at Hannes. "Eren's ten and he knows better than you do!"

"Look, I'm not like that anymore, okay?" The garrisoner replied. "Maria's breach was a big wake-up call to me. I won't be acting like that anytime soon."

"What happened to the other soldiers?" Connie asked curiously. "Did they lose their jobs after the breach? That's what I would do."

"You slack off almost as much as they do, Connie," Marco chuckled. "That's a bit ironic right there. But what did happen to them?"

"They're dead," Hannes replied seriously. Everyone fell silent at that.

" **You wanna join us?" Hannes asked.**

Naturally, everything erupted at that. Offering underage children alcohol was a strict offense, and punishable by arrest.

"That's it!" Petra yelled, held back only by Eld holding her arm tightly.

"C'mon, everyone, calm down," Nabana put in, standing in between the terrified Hannes and fuming Petra. Finally, Gunther stood up and helped(forced) his squadmate back into her seat.

"Is it always like that?" Sasha whispered to Mike.

"Not usually," The section commander replied, just as softly. "Most of the time, it's Oluo."

The 104th cadet sweatdropped.

" **Um, aren't you on duty?" Eren asked.**

" **Yeah, we're watching the gates today!" Hannes performed a half-hearted salute. "We've been out here all day. Doesn't matter if a little booze gets into our drinks, eh?"**

By now, everyone was to tired of Hannes' antics to complain about them. It was clear that the Garrisonman was ashamed of his antics, and that was that. Still in her seat, Petra fumed quietly.

 **Eren grumbled, trembling with anger. "But if you're drunk, how're you gonna fight?"**

Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt shared a glance despite themselves. That was Eren, all right. Always thinking about the titans.

" **Huh? When would we need to fight?"**

"Now that's just ironic," Connie commented. Sasha and Marco nodded, voicing their assent.

" **Do you really have to ask?" Eren was getting angrier. "When the titans break the Wall and come in!"**

 **A butcher sliced a fish in half.**

Armin jumped, startling Mikasa, who grabbed Eren's arm in a small death grip in reflex.

"Sorry," The blond apologised sheepishly.

" **Ouch," Hannes said, half offended. "Eren, don't talk like that."**

"At least someone actually wanted to join us at such a young age," Eld muttered softly, folding his arms.

"2,000 yen ***** his parents don't know," Oluo replied back, just as softly.

"You're on."

 **One of the other garrison soldiers stood up, beer in hand, and said "If it isn't Dr. Jaeger's son. You've got spirit, kid. If they end up breaking the Walls, we'll be on top of it." Hannes scratched his head.**

"I always hated that guy," Hannes muttered. "He was a know-it-all. Didn't help that all he did was crap bricks."

Connie snorted, trying to hold in a laugh. Unknown to anyone, Levi cracked the smallest smile in the history in the world.

"Wait," Bertolt said. "Eren, you're dad's Dr. Yeager? _Grisha_ Yeager?"

"Yeah," Eren shrugged. "Why?"

"You mean the guy who saved the Walls from the plague?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Eren, that guy's famous! Even _I've_ heard of him, and I live as remote as you can get!"  
"I haven't really thought about it."

" **But you know what?" The Garrison soldier continued. "Not once in the last 100 years has the titans broke through the Wall."**

" **Still," Eren shot back. "My dad says it times like these when we're in the most danger!"**

"Smart guy," Erwin commented.

" **Dr. Yeager said that?" Hannes replied. "Well, he's right."**

"Then why are you drink and playing cards on the job?!" Petra exclaimed, throwing her arms out, completely exasperated.

"Hey, at least he admitted it," Nabana replied softly. "That's counts for something."

"But not much," Levi cut in.

Hannes shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a good feeling to have people judging him like this, especially since he was such an idiot back before Wall Maria's fall.

" **He save our town from a plague before. We can't thank him enough. But these titans are a different story."**

"Well, he has respect, that counts for quite a bit," Mike said.

"On a random note," Eren cut in, trying to change the subject before Hannes was bashed further. "It's kinda weird watching yourself on this...TV."

"Seconded," Mikasa added.

"At least your personality looks halfway decent," Hannes grumbled.

" **I see titans all the time when I'm mending the walls. But, speaking as a soldier, I don't think they can do anything to a 50-meter wall."**

" **S-so you don't even have the will to fight?" Eren asked incredulously.**

" **Nope!"**

"And honest," Mike added to his previous comment. Hannes just put his face in his hands.

" **What?!"**

"Did you just figure that out, brat?" Levi asked. "Garrison's always underprepared."

"I take offense to that!" Hannes challenged, standing up from his seat. "We're a lot more prepared now than we were five years ago! Even if we couldn't keep the titans out of Trost, we can at least stop what happened five years ago!"

"If you're the best they have, then I think not," The corporal shrugged, completely emotionless."

"Well, I⎻!"

"Get back here you stupid cat!"

Everyone jumped, Connie scared so much that he actually tipped his chair backwards and fell on his back. Armin let out a cry, and Petra and Gunther drew their swords.

The previously locked door slammed open, and out came the most particular sight. A man with choppy black hair, wearing a red jacket, black shirt and black slacks burst into the room, chasing a grey-blue cat with a rectangular metallic object in its mouth. The man, around nineteen or twenty, hardly even noticed the large group of people, so focused was he on the cat.

"Give me back my phone!"

The black-haired young man made a wild leap, barely missing the cat by centimeters. Now right below the TV, he crashed chest-first to the ground. Groaning he sat up, and finally noticed the shocked military men staring at him.

"What are you doing here?!" The man exclaimed. "You guys weren't supposed to be here for another week!"

"Who are you?" Erwin asked, crossing his arms suspiciously.

The man shrugged, but smiled, holding out a hand. "Sorry about the introduction," he apologised. "But _someone,_ " he glared at the cat, who only purred in response, now nuzzled up next to Krista's leg. "Likes to steal my stuff. Anyways, you can call me Gohan. I'm your world's guardian."

* * *

 **Gohan: Is this a self-insert? Yes. Are we ashamed?**

 **Pixel: No Friggin' way!**

 **Gohan: The cat will be explained later. And our review:**

 **XxRandomGirl240xX:** **Yes, but it won't just be a reaction to the series, it'll be a reaction to an entire** _ **world**_ **they didn't discover until now.**

 **Gohan: Hence my existence in the story. In fact, eventually, we'll be taking requests for crossover characters you want to cameo in the story!**

 **Me: Ciao, you guys, hopefully, I won't get too addicted to hetalia and will update soon!**

 **Gohan: Too late… -.- R &R!**


	3. I'M SO SORRY

**Hey... I know it's been a long time. In fact, I thought no one was even reading my stories anymore until I saw some of these reviews. Cinna, your review really made me laugh, and to the rest of you:**

 **I FEEL SO GUILTY.**

 **Honestly, I had left FF soon after posting my last story, Britain's Notebook. Personal stuff came up and I decided to give up fanfiction until a later date. None of my stories seemed to be that popular anyways, so I felt as if I could get away with doing something I vowed never to do: to abandon a story.**

 **I feel so bad for doing this, but upon seeing the multiple reviews this story has gotten the other day, I felt obliged to at least tell you what happened to me.**

 **I most likely will not update this story for a very, very long time. Like, at least for half a year or so.**

 **I feel so bad, but it's something I had to do. Like I said before, personal stuff came up and as a result, I gave up writing, at least for a couple years or so. I've written a little bit for my stories, but it's hard getting back into them after so long. So, it's going to be a while.**

 **Again, I would like to reiterate how truly sorry I am.**

 **Feel free to yell at me. *Laughs.* I do kinda deserve it.**


	4. Explaniations and Stuff

**Well, here's something. I didn't have time (or motivation) to write an actual chapter as of yet, so have this. So... explanations! I'm agreeing with Connie on this one, honestly (you'll see why in the chapter). Also, I've been having formatting issues in docs fora little while now, so I may have to repost this chapter more than once. So sorry if anything is weird (typos, too). I'll try to fix it.**

 **I do hope that the reason for the AoT cast being here isn't too confusing. I tried to make unique. Have fun reading! Or not. Reviews are nice. Ask any questions you have about this chapter, because honestly, I was confusing myself while writing it.**

 **-Pixel**

 **Reviews (Chapter 3):**

 **Shirani Atsune:** Okay, so you weren't reviewing Chapter 3, but I feel bad for the crippling disappointment you must've felt while reading this.

 **Guest:** It got a little better :-)

 **Just Yuki:** And your patience paid off

 **EchoOFFLINE:** Because

 **Liliah Dark:** Honestly, I related to your review the most. And I came back. Not sure for how long (it'll probably be months before I update again honestly), but I'm back

 **The ShipMaster:** Like your username. And because.

 **Dark Princess Ayane:** Congrats, your review prompted me to post this. Here, have a cookie. Is your humanity intact?

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Silence greeted this "Gohan's" words. Erwin, Mike, and Levi all eyed the kid with a thinly veiled scepticism, while Moblit tried to hold back a squealing Hanji from grabbing the cat, who had now settled herself contentedly on Krista's lap, Ymir eyeing it evilly. Petra and Gunther both had their gear drawn, and were looking at their superiors for guidance. Eld and Nabana had situated themselves subtly but protectively in front Connie, Sasha, and Mina, while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all huddled together. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were all stiff in their seats as Jean and Marco began to silently try to sneak out the open door.

It was Erwin who finally spoke first.

"A world guardian?" he questioned. "And what exactly is that?"

Gohan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he eyed the cat, who still had the black rectangle in its mouth. "Um, Pixel? I need my phone, it has the script."

The cat sent the black-haired man a dark look—if that was even possible—and turned her head away. Gohan threw his hands up.

"Come on! I was going to memorize it tomorrow! Attack on Titan wasn't supposed to be here for another week, remember?!"

The cat mewed something, and Gohan rolled his eyes. "You're being stupid. Give me back my phone. This is important!"

The cat mewed something again, but was cut off as Ymir, annoyed, snatched the rectangle out of her mouth, studied it for a moment, then tossed it to Gohan, who caught it with a slight fumble.

"Thank you!" The young man sighed, while the cat hissed and bounded out of Krista's lap. As she jumped, to everyone's astonishment, she changed. Her blue-gray pelt shifted, the fur near and on her head and forearms turning a deep blue, while her lower half turned black. The fur itself began to disappear, her legs elongating, torso growing, and her ears and snout shrinking. By the time she hit the ground, the cat had grown into a 5'2 woman, with deep blue hair and eyes, wearing a sweater of the same color and black slacks.

"You're no fun, Gohan," the girl pouted, flicking her hair—which was tied into two long ponytails—over a shoulder. "It was only a joke."

"Not a very funny one. Considering the stakes we're facing here," the man snarked, gesturing to the oddly quiet Attack on Titan gang. "Why are they even here? We aren't prepared at all! I mean, I have a meeting with Percy, Carter, and the other Riordan books this afternoon! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm just as lost as you are!" The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "I was supposed to be meeting the Elrics and the G8 this evening! Shouldn't _you_ know?"

"Look, how about you tell us what _exactly_ what we're doing here before I kill you with only what I have on hand?" Levi cut in, striding confidently in between the two strangers. His gaze swept over the room. "And seeing the lack of weapons around, it wouldn't be pretty."

There was a short pause, and Erwin facepalmed quietly.

"Welp, you heard him!" The girl announced after a moment, throwing up her hands and marching past Levi, completely unabashed. "Go tell them why they're here, Gohan."

"Why do I work with you?" Gohan muttered. The girl shrugged.

"Beats me."

" _Any_ ways, how long have you all been here?" Gohan turned to the small crowd.

"A little less than half an hour," Erwin responded, taking charge. He waved for Levi to stand down, who currently looked like he was still seriously considering killing the two strangers. The Special Operations Captain scowled, but plopped down in a seat next to Eld. "Some being spoke to us through that… television, was it?, and told us we were here to see our future. We are around halfway through the first part."

"Oh, good," Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "We haven't missed to much, then. And you already know the very basics." He dug around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a pair of glasses, perching them on his nose, and turning on what he had called a phone. Then, he began to read off of it. "Ahem. Hello, those of you from the world of Attack on Titan, universe number 12,678,344. You are most likely all a bit disoriented form your travel right now, but it'll pass in time. You are, presently, in the Cloud. My name is Gohan, and this is my partner, Pixel."

"The what now?" Eren asked, quirking his head. Gohan smiled.

"The Cloud. The link between all the universes in existence!" Pixel spoke up with a grin. "Don't worry if you don't believe it; I didn't at first, either."

"You see, there is more than one universe in existence," Gohan explained. "Currently, I believe the number stands somewhere in the billions. Each holds their own separate universe, but all are connected faintly, and tend to funnel down to here, into the Cloud. The Cloud is sort of an artificial, in-between universe, that stands between here and Anchor."

"Anchor?" Petra echoed. Gohan nodded.

"Originally, there was only one universe, you see. Nothing very special about it. It's very similar to your world, in fact, save for the fact that there are no titans and you both share completely different histories. This universe, however, held something special. Because whenever one of these people living in Anchor dreams up a world they'd like to exist," he tapped his head. "Poof! It comes into existence. That's why this universe is referred to as Anchor. It's the parent universe to all the rest; the one that holds them all together."

"So you're saying that someone was sick enough to dream up our universe?!" Eren exclaimed, standing up in a rage. Armin grabbed his arm, trying to calm his friend, but Eren shook him off. Because of one person's madness, they had to live in a world filled with titans!

"Not exactly," Gohan sighed, letting a long breath hiss through his lips. "Usually, yes, the 'author' of a universe is the one who decides what happens to their universe, but often only to a certain extent. They create the setting, the main characters, the universe, and a plotline for them to follow for a set amount of time. Once that plotline is finished, the universe becomes 'sentient,' as we call it, and we introduce them to the Cloud, where they can mingle with other universes and gain free will. That is how universes usually are created, and that is the process we are accustomed to following."

"Usually," Armin repeated, finally succeeding (with Mikasa's help) to shove Eren back into his seat. "We're different, aren't we?"

"Very," Gohan nodded. "If a universe has a plotline to follow, and they don't deviate from it until becoming sentient, why did we bring you here, before your story really began? Why did we feel it necessary to warn you of what could happen if your plotline wouldn't allow for such a massive change? If we brought any normal universe here before their plotline ended, the characters wouldn't be able to handle it. They'd fall apart and the universe itself would collapse into chaos. But your universe? You are of a very different type.

"Some universes, you see, don't go according to plan. Sure, they first start out as an author's dream. However, what if the world is so evil, so twisted, that the author wouldn't want it to exist? Usually, then, they stay as ideas in the author's mind. But, as in any situation, there are… exceptions."

"And you are one of them," Pixel added, becoming serious. "An Avalanche Universe, we call your type, or an AU. When a universe comes into existence against their author's wishes. You come into being much like any other universe, with the setting and main characters created by the author. However, can you guess what you are missing?"

"A plotline," Hanji breathed. "The author doesn't want us to exist, so he never creates a solid plotline."

"Exactly," Gohan nodded. "You see, while a plotline does restrict one's free will for a period of time, the characters themselves often aren't even aware of it. The plotline is used to stabilize a universe, to keep it steady until it grows up a little. Sometimes the plotline lasts for only a day or two, sometimes for decades. However long it takes for the newborn universe to 'grow up,' in a way, and learn how to sustain itself. It's a vital part of the process. But when you don't have a plotline, your universe is never given the crutch it needs for its first years; no events it can count on occuring to adjust itself to match with. What happens next… well..." he winced. "Often, it doesn't turn out very good. With no plotline, the characters are sentient to make their own choices from the beginning, and the universe can't predict what's going to happen. Often one mistake a character makes snowballs into a problem, then into a bigger one, and a bigger one, until the universe can't take it anymore. Hence the term 'Avalanche Universe'."

"But don't worry!" Pixel spoke up with a slightly forced smile. "We've been trying to fix this problem for a long time now. We've had quite a few successes doing it, too! Two of the stronger universes here, _The Hunger Games_ and _Wall-E_ , both started out as Avalanche Universes. But we managed to get them working and now they're some of the classics! Gohan here worked on the _Hunger Games_ himself."

"What did you do?" Hanji asked, looking torn between freaking out in excitement and fainting in fear. "To save the universes, I mean?"

"Well, for one, we got into contact with the author of the universe. In the _Hunger Games_ , it was a woman named Suzanne Collins. In your case, it was a man named Hajime Isayama. Usually, you see, the authors are never made aware of the universe they create. In fact, most people in Anchor don't realize we exist. For stability reasons, you know. But we make exceptions for AUs. Once they are informed of the problem, the authors hurry to flesh out a temporary plotline for you universe, though it's never as solid as the universes with their plotlines built in. Universes with temporary plotlines only last as long as their plotlines do before collapsing. But it works well enough to give us time to try and figure a unique way to set you universe back on track—to add a different kind of crutch to that universe can lean on without a plotline. For the _Hunger Games_ , we added in an entirely new part of the universe, called District 13. For _Wall-E,_ we gave the characters a reason to live, and hope for the future. Your universe, however, was tricky."

"It took us a long time," Gohan sighed. "All of us big universes had to get together and try to figure it out. But, finally, we decided that the best idea was for you to see your future while still in your infancy. What you are seeing now is what would happen if we simply left you to your devices—your temporary plotline. Then, you'd all go back, change the events on your own, and the universe would change itself accordingly. We were told that Ever—the leader of the Cloud, I almost forgot to tell you—was bringing you here next week, but she must've thought it prudent to bring you here now, for some reason. That's the jist of it. Any questions?"

He was met with a shocked silence. Connie massaged his forehead.

"My brain hurts," he moaned.


End file.
